1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering (or steering wheel) lock device for locking rotation of a vehicle steering shaft.
2. Related Art
Vehicle steering systems are provided with a steering lock device for locking rotation of a steering shaft to prevent parked vehicles from motor vehicle theft (see e.g. JP-A-2012-111294).
The steering lock device disclosed in JP-A-2012-111294 has a structure in which a plug housed in a housing is rotationally operated and a locking piece is thereby moved in a direction substantially orthogonal to the rotational center of the plug and is engaged/disengaged with/from a steering shaft in a steering column.
The steering lock device is configured such that a lock stopper moves in a plane substantially orthogonal to a traveling direction of the locking piece and a mounting direction of the lock stopper coincides with that of the locking piece. Therefore, in component mounting work including work of mounting a spindle of the lock stopper, each component can be sequentially mounted in a stacking manner and work efficiency is thus improved.